The Dog Inside of Me
by noctis69
Summary: "Tentu saja. Rasa sakit adalah bukti bahwa kita hidup."


_**It won't let me die, "the dog" inside of me…**_

"Hmh..." Suara gaduh dari dapur mengusik Heine hingga terjaga dari tidur lelapnya.

BRAAAK... BRAKK... PRAANG...

Menyusul kemudian sebuah lolongan suara yang sangat ia kenal. "KUCING JAHANAAAM! KUBUNUH KAU!"

Heine beranjak turun dari tempat tidur mengikuti arah kebisingan.

"Oi, Badou…"

Belum selesai Heine menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah pisau runcing menukik tajam ke arahnya tanpa memberinya kesempata untuk mengelak.

"Ops, maaf… aku bermaksud mau mencincang kucing sialan itu tadi," kata Badou sambil mencabut benda yang menancap di dada Heine.

"Jangan berisik, aku mau tidur." Ia kembali ke kamar tanpa peduli darah yang berceceran mengotori lantai dari tubuhnya.

"Hei, bersihkan dulu tubuhmu, Bodoh! Kau mengotori lantai!"

"…"

Tentu saja itu hanya sebuah goresan tak berarti bagi makhluk manipulasi genetik seperti Heine Rammsteiner. Luka itu akan segera sembuh.

"Heine, buka pakaianmu," Badou menyusul laki-laki berambut perak itu di kamarnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat lukamu."

"Tak apa, ini hanya luka kecil…" sergah Heine.

Badou mematikan sebatang rokok di tangannya dan memaksa Heine melepas bajunya yang kotor karena darah.

"Ya, aku tahu luka seperti ini tak akan membunuhmu…" Badou mulai mengusap permukaan kulit yang ruptur perlahan menggunakan air hangat. "bagaimana rasanya?" Ia menekan lebih keras bagian tengah luka itu.

"Hei!" Heine memekik karena terkejut. "pelan-pelan!"

"Haha… aku hanya sedang mengetes apakah kau bisa merasakan sakit atau tidak."

"Tentu saja. Rasa sakit adalah bukti bahwa kita _hidup_."

"Dengan kemampuan regenerasi yang hebat seperti itu pasti akan sulit jika kau ingin mati."

"Tak masalah bagiku."

"Bodoh."

* * *

"Hai! Lama tak berjumpa, Heine," seru sebuah suara yang ia kenal.

Heine menghentikan langkahnya. "Giovanni?" Ia sedikit terkejut tiba-tiba sosok laki-laki itu muncul di hadapannya.

"Apa kabar, huh?" Giovanni Rammsteiner memamerkan segurat senyum yang sama di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu menunjukkan wajah menjijikan itu di hadapanku?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu, sekaligus aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau sudah berubah pikiran…" Laki-laki berambut pirang itu maju beberapa langkah hingga mereka cukup dekat untuk saling _menggigit_. "_Mother wants you to come home, Heine…__ you know she loves you more than any dog._"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya aku menolak untuk kembali lagi ke tempat itu. Sekaligus…" Heina menarik _black Luger P08_ miliknya. "…sekaligus terakhir kali melihat wajah anjing penjilat sepertimu."

Sebuah peluru tertanam dalam di tubuh Giovanni. Namun ia dapat mengelak dari peluru bertubi berikutnya dari pistol Heine.

"HAHAHA… menarik. Jadi kau ingin bermain?" Giovanni mengarahkan _Walther P38_ ke arah laki-laki berambut keperakan itu.

"Kau ingin menyerahkan nyawamu?"

"Nyawaku… ah, maksudku nyawa kita, tubuh kita, dan eksistensi kita di dunia ini adalah milik _dia_. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus selalu ingat, Heine… kita hanyalah seekor anjing."

"AKU… TAK SAMA… DENGANMU…"

"Hufufufu… Benarkah?"

Mereka saling menyerang dan menghujani peluru, bertarung jarak jauh hingga jarak dekat. Heine berhasil mengarahkan pelurunya hingga membuat pistol di tangan kanan Giovanni terlepas. Sesuatu dalam dirinya seperti bergejolak. Ia menyerang lagi, menancapkan taringnya ke bahu laki-laki berkacamata itu, merobek mantelnya, dan mengoyak tubuh itu.

"Heine… kau merusak mantel kesayanganku…"

"Tak perlu khawatir karena kau akan mati."

"Siapa yang kau bilang akan mati, huh?" Giovanni merogoh sebilah pisau dari balik mantelnya. "HEINE, INI AKAN SANGAT MENYENANGKAN." Ia menyeringai.

Sejumlah darah memercik keluar hampir bersamaan dengan tikaman benda tajam yang menembus kulit pucat Heine. Laki-laki pirang itu memberikan beberapa goresan dalam lagi di sekujur tubuh Heine, mencabik-cabik tubuhnya seperti seekor anjing buas.

Heine kehilangan keseimbangan tapi ia lebih banyak kehilangan darah yang tak hentinya memandikan tubuhnya dengan warna merah. Ia terbanting jatuh ke tanah tanpa daya.

Giovanni menindih tubuhnya. "Apakah tadi menyenangkan?" bisiknya.

Heine tak berkutik ataupun melontarkan sesuatu kecuali tersengal-sengal.

"Lihatlah… meski aku mengoyak tubuhmu hingga hancur, kau masih hidup."

Heine mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, menyingkirkan Giovanni yang mengunci gerakannya tetapi dengan keadaan seperti ini ia hanya sanggup terbaring lemah.

"Kau tahu apa artinya? Selama kau punya _spine_ itu di lehermu... yang membuatmu memiliki kemampuan itu, _kau hanyalah seekor anjing._"

"Tutup… mulut… busukmu…" Suara Heine terdengar seperti geraman lirih.

"Kau sangat menarik…" Giovanni melepas kacamatanya, lalu menurunkan wajahnya hingga Heine dapat merasakan hembusan hangat nafasnya. "kurasa karena itulah aku begitu menyukaimu, Heine."

Giovanni menjilat sepercik darah di wajah Heine, menikmatinya seperti _wine _yang harum.

**OWARI**

Selese juga fic aneh ini..lol

Gue ngga bermaksud bikin yaoi sebenernya tapi yah… agak menjurus gitu akhirnya.. XD

Eh, ada yang aneh rasanya... emang Giovanni punya pisau ya? XD

Anyway sankyu buat yang udah baca! Maaf kalo mungkin sedikit OOC... m(_ _)m


End file.
